


【HP|GS】奇妙十题

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 奇妙十题梗题来自于LOFTER@梅子黄时，感谢太太开放授权！这十题写得有长有短，且并不是完全切题，全靠缘分。角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【HP|GS】奇妙十题

1.逛博物馆时画像和雕塑变成了活人

暮色四合，大门紧锁的时候，博物馆里的画像和雕塑都动了起来，一时间叽叽喳喳的嘀咕声在每一个角落响起——憋了一天，他们有太多话想说了。  
包括大厅正中间的四巨头雕塑。  
“如果我们是真的‘我们’就好了。”画像和雕塑时常这样感叹。  
萨拉查雕塑也常常这样在石头做的脑子里感叹。  
只是它的理由和别的画像和雕塑不一样。  
魔法画像和雕塑通常会继承原型的某项特质。而萨拉查雕塑继承了萨拉查一颗爱人的心。就像萨拉查深爱着戈德里克一样，萨拉查的雕塑深爱着戈德里克的雕塑。  
可惜的是，戈德里克雕塑只继承了戈德里克开朗活泼的性格，就如它对赫尔加雕塑、罗伊娜雕塑一样，它把萨拉查雕塑仅仅当做挚友。  
所以萨拉查雕塑羡慕自己的原型，起码原型的深爱哪怕是默然无言、秘而不宣，那结局总有无限的可能，那些可能让人心生悸动。  
萨拉查雕塑曾问过戈德里克雕塑：“你会爱人吗？”  
戈德里克雕塑这样回答：“我是石头做的，我怎么会有心呢？没有心，我又怎么会爱人呢？”

2.北极严寒，室外说的话会变成冰块，到室内拿火烤着听

戈德里克预感到死神的脚步已经临近。  
站在自己房间的窗户面前，他看到孩子们在黑湖旁边笑着闹着。这是他们四个人通力合作建起来的霍格沃兹，直至他从校长职位上退休，这里仍是一片生机勃勃的天地。  
也许萨拉查看到会感到欣慰吧。戈德里克想。  
他转身拿出一个箱子。打开箱子，箱子里放着一个小巧的冰块。那冰块是他们在彻底决裂前，在北极沉默地看着极光辉映的时候，萨拉查说出的一句话冻成的。那时，光的瀑布在他们背后流华，萨拉查眼底的星空像是在流泪，戈德里克看见萨拉查嘴唇微动，声音在半路上被寒流冻结成冰块。戈德里克伸手想点燃什么，但萨拉查制止了他。萨拉查倾身向前，拉近了他们的距离，这距离使得语句能在被冻结之前传至对方的耳朵。  
萨拉查说:“等回去你想我的时候再听。”  
他答应了，然后决裂来得如此之快，以至于在严寒北极的那一点温暖很快便如语句般冻结。  
如今他要奔赴暨临的死亡，那冻结的温暖又融化在记忆深处，它开始闪烁。戈德里克想，他现在能问心无愧又底气十足地面对他曾经的挚友、爱人和对手，那使得他们之间的距离扯远又拉进，因为他们的目标始终如一。  
处于耋耄之年，戈德里克很快地开始怀念有着爱人的青春。可那时间太过久远，以至于萨拉查的面容又有些模糊，又带上了记忆独有的光辉。那着实令他遗憾，所以他便想趁着最后的时间去寻求爱人留下的珍宝。  
否则来不及了。  
而且他确实是想他了。  
戈德里克躺在柔软的床上，悬空的火苗上烤着一个冰块。他侧耳倾听，他虽然年老色衰，但五感仍然敏捷，于是戈德里克听见火苗的星子爆炸的细微声响，听见水滴落在布料上发出沉闷的声音，听见时间在空隙里穿梭漏出来的风声。  
然后他听见了萨拉查的声音。  
过去的寒流连着自己把句子冻成了冰块，冰块融化后被火一烤，它便化成柔软而温暖的春风，将轻盈的句子吹到人的耳畔。  
“我已经开始想念你和霍格沃兹。”  
戈德里克忽然就十分清晰地回想起这句子被冻起来时萨拉查的模样，就像他曾经细细镌刻在了心上。  
萨拉查仍是稍显凶狠的模样，眼角眉尾微微上挑，鼻子挺拔，但鼻尖被北极冻成通红的可怜模样。萨拉查说话的时候习惯性压下唇角，以至于经常给人一种无情的错觉。说这句话的时候萨拉查微微垂下眼睫，眼中有人有极光。他的表情戈德里克却无法解析，他揣测那上面应该有释然、喜爱和一点点的遗憾。  
“我已经开始想念你和霍格沃兹。”  
这句话轻盈又温柔，带着熟悉而陌生的语调。  
于是戈德里克被拉回那个在北极的寒冬，四周北风呼啸，而他们于无垠的天地间相拥，用自己的体温去温暖对方。  
眼皮逐渐沉重，戈德里克脸上挂上微笑。  
最后一滴融化的水珠正好落在戈德里克的眼角。  
像萨拉查隔着时空的亲吻。  
  
3.太寂寞会长出蘑菇，但不能吃

萨拉查身边有时候会长出蘑菇，但那些蘑菇不能吃，它们有毒。  
他很快攒了一筐的蘑菇。  
他知道这些蘑菇有毒，他不能吃，但是他太饿了，饿得饥肠辘辘。  
他终于忍不住吃了一个蘑菇。  
蘑菇果然有毒，他看到了戈德里克出现在门口，微笑着向他走来。  
接下来一切如他的预料那般，和往常一样发展。戈德里克从门口走来，步伐平稳而轻盈，他笑着坐在萨拉查的旁边，伸手揽上他的肩膀。萨拉查能够感受到戈德里克身上鲜活的热气，戈德里克的体温隔着两层薄薄的布料从接触的地方传来。戈德里克的脑袋挨得极近，以至于那颗脑袋上卷翘的头发调皮地跳到萨拉查的脸颊旁，带来细微的瘙痒。  
戈德里克转过头来，蓝色眼睛蕴含着笑意，他张开嘴似乎是想说什么。  
然后戈德里克消散了。  
萨拉查知道，那是蘑菇的毒性散了。  
他低下头，在脚边又找到两个蘑菇。  
几天后，他又吃了一个蘑菇。  
这次是在黑湖旁边，戈德里克搬了一个躺椅在树荫底下，一本书翻开反挡着他的脸。萨拉查走过去，戈德里克突然伸手把萨拉查拉趴在他的身上，他把书立起来，遮住他们两个人的脸。他们的脸凑在一起，鼻息交融，戈德里克的蓝色眼睛里装着一个明亮的他。他敏感地感受到戈德里克脸上的肌肉动了动，他又要说话了。  
一堵墙代替了戈德里克出现在萨拉查面前。  
萨拉查余光看到墙角长出了三个蘑菇。  
蘑菇可能有成瘾性，萨拉查忍不住吃了又吃，他见到了很多熟悉的戈德里克的模样，但始终卡在一句没说出口的话。  
终于有一天，他吃了一个蘑菇后，他听到了那句话。  
他听到戈德里克说:“萨拉查，我爱你。”  
萨拉查笑着化成了一个小蘑菇。

4.月亮上的广告招租位

“你知道吗？我看到月亮就想起你。”  
“因为你是我的月亮。”

5.“想念”有不同的味道

“想念有不同的味道。”戈德里克说，“对于每个人，想念的味道都不同。想念罗伊娜的时候，想念是天空和海在世界尽头交接的味道；想念赫尔加的时候，想念是热带森林泥土潮湿而生机的味道；想念霍格沃兹的时候，想念是晚餐那土豆泥南瓜派等一切丰富食品交杂的味道。”  
“但是对你的想念，萨拉查，我忘了那是什么味道。”  
“我把想念你的味道弄丢了。我把‘想念’做成了魔药，但我弄丢了那瓶魔药，而我开始逐渐忘了你。”  
“我知道我依旧爱你，但我不会想你了。”  
“可是我今天不小心喝了一瓶没有贴着标签的魔药，然后一阵强烈的古怪味道袭击了我的舌头，我无法分辨出那是一种什么具体的味道，酸的、甜的、咸的、辣的、苦的，它们内容丰富，激烈地交缠在一起，在短时间内侵占了我的舌头、我的大脑和我的心脏。”  
“我的五感开起了派对，它们敏锐而迅速地接收着这个味道给予的刺激。我感到一阵头晕目眩，而又熟悉异常。等我缓过神来，发现那味道只是浓缩了我的每一天。”  
“于是我知道，那是想念你的味道，萨拉查。”  
“我想你了，萨拉查。”  
“我一直在想你。”

6.偷走噩梦，加糖煮成好梦再还回来

“你做噩梦了？”戈德里克迷迷糊糊地抱住坐起来的萨拉查。  
萨拉查应道:“是的。”  
戈德里克把萨拉查拉回来，在身边人的额头上落下一个温柔的吻:“我现在把你的噩梦偷走了。”  
次日醒来，戈德里克关心地询问:“后半夜你还在做噩梦吗？”  
“我享受了一个美梦。”萨拉查微笑着对戈德里克说，“而你偷偷地溜进了我的梦里。”

7.疼痛能转移到对方身上

因为一场魔法意外，萨拉查的疼痛转移到了戈德里克的身上。  
他们曾无所谓地觉得这没什么大不了的。  
直至有一天戈德里克上课的时候在身上突然感受到了疼痛，他知道那不是他自己的。所以他立刻停课，并幻影移形到自己的房间。他焦虑地想幻影显形到萨拉查的身边，但他却茫然地发现自己不知道萨拉查去了哪里。他问了赫尔加、问了罗伊娜、问了其他老师，他甚至闯入正在上课的课堂，去寻问萨拉查最喜爱的学生，但他们都不知道这个斯莱特林去了哪里。  
他身上的疼痛开始扩散并变得剧烈。戈德里克甚至能通过分析疼痛的表现而推测出萨拉查的状态：萨拉查一定是因为没有疼痛而不知道自己受到了多大的伤害；萨拉查的右腿被什么东西击中了，戈德里克有着血液飞速流逝的虚幻感；左边的肩膀被锋利的东西穿透了，戈德里克听见骨头在另一个地方破碎的呻吟；腹部有三道深刻的划伤，戈德里克能够精准地描述出那些伤口的位置和深度；戈德里克感受到自己的右耳缺了一半，他迷茫地伸手去摸，却摸到完整无损的一只耳朵；身上各处、大大小小的伤口琐碎而频繁；紧接着还有伤口拉扯挤压的疼痛随之而来，萨拉查一定在毫无保留地用尽自己全身最后的力气。  
可是身上的疼痛永远痛不过戈德里克内心所受到的千刀万剐。  
他的心放在疼痛的火焰上煎熬，焦虑与懊悔是风是柴，将火焰鼓舞得更加炽热。可是他毫无办法，他只能无助地、迷茫地、痛苦地躺在自己的房间感受对方的疼痛。  
突然，身上的疼痛全部消失了，它们溜得一干二净。  
在片刻的彷徨之后，戈德里克又被一种更为巨大的、无形的痛楚给击中了。他的灵魂先于他的身体反应，灵魂的尖叫声填充、挤压着他的大脑。  
他知道什么事情一定发生了。  
萨拉查死了。  
而他在霍格沃兹完整地、亲身地经历了萨拉查的死亡。  
他开始感受到浑身的冰冷，他的灵魂坠于冰窖中受到捶打，窒息感扼住了他的喉咙，身上消失的疼痛仿佛又深刻地回来了。  
他迟钝地想，哪怕他当时选择的是吵架，而不是冷战。  
戈德里克痛恨起自己和萨拉查的冷战。

  
8.触碰一件物品，能看到持有者生前关于它的最后记忆

萨拉查碰到那把银色长剑的时候愣了一下。  
他看到了戈德里克。  
戈德里克的金发失去光泽，他的嘴角带血，右手拿着剑穿胸而过。他唇角动了动，眼神炯炯有神，似是看向了萨拉查。

9.天堂的人会回到最幸福的年纪

萨拉查知道这不是天堂，这是他的梦。  
梦里，他回到那一天，他们遇到一片湖泊，四人坐在岸边用脚戏水。阳光并不猛烈，显得温柔，却模糊了环境。温暖的水流从指缝间绕了一圈溜走，好奇的小鱼轻轻啄着指尖，脚底有时能感触到水草的叶子或者圆润的石头，清冽的气息带着水的湿润和草的芬芳盘旋上升，擦过鼻尖。背后的林子传来叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣，顺带捎来了隐隐约约的哟哟鹿鸣。  
那是一个明明喧嚣、却又静谧的下午。  
戈德里克讲了一个不知打哪儿听来的笑话，赫尔加和罗伊娜笑闹着抱成一团。萨拉查安静地看着大笑的戈德里克，嘴边勾着不自觉的笑容。他知道那时候自己的眼里有光，因为他正看着他的光。  
那个时候，在最初的最初，他们四人还天真懵懂、亲密无间，不曾经历大喜大悲与风流云散，亦不知世上还有迫不得已和无可奈何。  
如果天堂的人会回到最幸福的年纪，那他的梦更胜于天堂。

10.逝者的灵魂住进生者的眼底

萨拉查离校出走后，萨拉查画像所在的地方成为戈德里克凝视的方向。

**Author's Note:**

> 1是瞎编的。  
> 8特别累，不想写了。  
> 9是取了以前写的某几段改的。  
> 如果圈内有人写了梗题的话可以喊我一起去玩呀2333偶尔玩玩挺有意思的。


End file.
